Talk:Ix'aern (Monk)
Regarding the following quote from the article: "The ??? does not move, and repops (with equal probability on each side) 15 minutes after the Ix'aern is defeated." Was this changed since its release? Near release, its pop position was very systematic. It would spawn twice on one side, and then twice on the other, etc, changing to the opposite side every two spawns. Can someone confirm this for me?--Wizerd 11:36, 1 April 2007 (EDT) ---- Discussion of duo/trio of Ix'MNK and other Ixes ---- The "cannot be sac pulled by someone outside of alliance" needs to be revisited. The LS I am in popped this NM 3 times last week, and all 3 times it was by someone outside, who either zoned links or died trying. The puller dropped, traded the organs, then about 1/2 way back to the ebon panel room, mnk loses interest in the puller, and someone from the main alliance grabbed him and brought him to us. Maxeon 20:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Something is very wrong with the drop info... as it is, it suggests that nothing dropped for 28 kills, which should be impossible. -- 06:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) It's due to the fact that some people have probably popped using only 1 or 2 Organs which means there is a chance nothing will pop. --Kallo Landis 01:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC). Ah, that's a good point... forgot about that little quirk. -- 03:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Does Slow and Elegy land easily on him? --Rdmprotey 21:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC)rdmprotey Article reads that there may be a rage timer for this NM and the other Ix'Aerns, going to see tonight if it holds true. I know Ix'Aern DRK does not, as one of his RRs was held for close to an hour due to the BLM emergency AFKing while I (the THF) continued to kite and hold claim for a LS trying to steal claim.. (Worst night ever) Popping Ix'Aern MNK tonight, I would lean towards bad luck on bolts/cannonball missing and coming from a THF who has tanked hundreds of MNK mobs, if they kick once or twice it looks like Hundred Fists already. I'll keep an eye on my utsusemi recasts to see if it's just multiple hits per round, or if they truly do have Hundred Fists tonight. Alaik It does indeed appear to have a rage timer now. Still doesn't really prevent you from holding it or soloing it, but it's almost impossible to land poisons and it attacks incredibly fast and does 2 or 3 times as much damage (it hit me for 50-70 per fist before rage, and upwards of 200 after it was raged). ACTUALLY-- Having done this a few times since posting the above statement I've noticed that it actually seems to have increasing strength as it's HP decreases. I've killed him with 2 people in ~15min and if you let him get too close toward the end it looks like he's using hundred fists. --Aeolus 16:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Testimonial Easily soloable by a BST90 with DipperYuly - had 2 x -10% pdt axes but he missed 95%. Cleared the Room with ??? and spawned him with only 1 organ. Fight was a joke but no drop (what a surprise >,<) - I'll try to get 3 organs for next try - DY should be able to tank all three... Very hard solo as BST99/DNC with Faithfulfalcorr traded 3 organ, Had to use Theta biscuits and a couple Dawn Mulsums to get through their two hours. Easy sailing after that, I prepped prefight with Blink band so I Wouldn't take too much damage trying to get Falcorr on all of them. Tried the same fight again with GooeyGerard instead of Falcorr, was a super easy fight, melee'd with pet on the Rdm to stun some during Chainspell with Violent Flourish, I used 2 Theta Biscuits and one Zeta, very easy solo. 3rd Solo, still no cape. Was tougher this time used 3 Thetas, 1 zeta, and 1 Dawn Mulsum. Still fairly easy, took out rdm first then mnk to finish fight. Same strategy as last time. Drop Rate Why are the drops rates up there listed as 50%(Deed) and 11%(cape) When at the very least the Drop rate for the Deed Increases with each Aern Organ traded? Should the drop rate section be split into three sub sections, one for each organ amount traded? As in, have a column for one traded organ, a separate column for two organs traded, and a third separate column for three organs traded? This would not be hard to implement into the existing table and would in fact provide more detailed info on drop rates. The only question I do have is what would we do with the data that has been collected thus far? I rocky 09:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Level? 65xp in an alliance of 8 75's. Should be level 80 unless I am mistaken.--Panicy 02:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC)